Encanto Virtual
by Ilusive consensous
Summary: Siempre fui una chica buena, me comía toda mi comida, hago todas mis tareas e intento ser amable con los que me rodean. ¿Qué tipo de karma acarreé en mi vida anterior para terminar liada con...-? "¡Nanoha qué haces! ¡Te estoy mirando, no estas respirando como elfa!" Ya mátenme. NanoFate AU.
1. Prólogo

No sé qué decir la verdad. Ah sí, para los que tengan dudas, aggro en algunos juegos significa el nivel de amenaza que tienes contra los monstruos, quiero decir el nivel de atracción que tienes con ellos. Mientras más aggro tienes más bichos atraes. -fin de la nota educativa-

Cambio y fuera. (¿Prólogo?)

* * *

– "Hey, Nanoha."

Hayate se echó encima de su pupitre y apoyó la mejilla en uno de sus brazos para tener una mejor visión del rostro embobado de su amiga.

– "Nanoha."

… nada.

– "Naaaanoha." Intentó una vez más Hayate remeciéndole el brazo. ¿Desde cuando Nanoha tenía una mirada tan idiota? ¿Habría caído en una especie de dimensión paralela? ¿Estaba respirando al menos? Quizás había muerto hace rato y ella ni siquiera se había percatado. "¡Nanoha por lo que más quieras, no mueras aún!"

Y casi por arte de magia la castaña parpadeó confundida pero con los pies en la realidad, miró la mano de Hayate que aún remecía su brazo y cuando las dos chicas cruzaron miradas la más alta rio nerviosa.

– "¿En qué planeta estabas?"

– "Sólo estaba pensando." Replicó desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

– "Ajá." La mirada de Hayate se afiló y con un movimiento rápido se encaramó hacia adelante y siguió la línea de la mirada de Nanoha, a pesar de las protestas de ésta y los gritos de 'qué demonios haces'.

En ese momento fue cuando el instinto felino y la sonrisa de gato apareció en el rostro de Hayate, quién soltó una sonora carcajada que hizo que más de medio salón volteara hacia la chica. Nanoha sintió las mejillas enrojecer y casi con furor agarró la cabeza de Hayate y la dejó pegada contra la madera del pupitre.

– "Pero qué demonios haces." Repitió.

– "Ahora se le dice 'pensar'" Rio entre dientes Hayate. "Estos niños de hoy en día..." Como pudo se libró del agarre de la castaña y la encaró. "Nanoha, eso aquí y en la perdida de los ají se llama espiar."

– "No estaba espiando a nadie."

– "Lo estabas."

– "Mientes."

– "Además yo jamás dije algo de espiar a _alguien.__"_

_–_ "Dios, toda tu cara lo decía."

– "No. Toda TÚ cara lo decía. Además lo he visto con mis propios ojos."

– "Ni se te ocurra decirlo-"

– "Estabas embobada mirando a Vice." La interrumpió.

– "¡No estaba embobada!" Le gritó.

– "Entonces sí aceptas que lo estabas mirando." Nanoha gruñó mirando al techo en un idioma aún no descubierto. "Vamos, no tiene nada de malo babear de vez en cuando por un chico." Nanoha abrió la boca para replicar. "Oh, no Nanoha, no sigas, ya no hace falta. Ahora. Suéltalo todo."

La castaña se masajeó el puente de la nariz, casi arrepintiéndose por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se mordió el labio fulminando con la mirada a su amiga que esperaba con la mejor sonrisa que tenía.

– "Primero que nada, no estaba embobada, sólo lo miraba." Nanoha frunció el ceño intentando ignorar ese movimiento burlesco de ojos que recibió. "Y..."

– "Y ahora es cuando me dices por qué lo mirabas y yo salto diciendo 'lo sabía'."

– "Hayate... ¿qué cosas crees que le guste hacer a Vice?"

Hayate colocó la boca en forma de 'oh' y se puso un dedo en la barbilla. – "Bueno, aparte de las cosas que todo adolescente quiere hacer" esquivó un golpe de Nanoha con cierta maestría que había adquirido durante toda su vida. "no sé mucho acerca de Vice."

– "Oh." Soltó la castaña un tanto decepcionada. "Vale."

– "Pero créeme que no me costaría nada averiguarlo, tengo mis propios contactos a los cuales puedo recurrir en casos así, son los mejores para sacar información. Todo por una amiga enamorada." Ay se le cambió toda la cara.

El rostro de Nanoha palideció mucho más que la harina que comía cada noche escondida.

¿Qué?

A ella le gustaba comer harina a hurtadillas cuando nadie la veía.

La chica agarró por el cuello a Hayate y la acercó hacia sí. – "Escúchame atentamente Hayate, y hazlo bien." Si no muero ahora es que dios realmente me tiene como su hija favorita. "Él no me gusta ¿entendido? No te hagas ideas equivocadas, tampoco, por todos los dioses en los que creas o te hayas inventado" vaya que me conoce " NO hagas NADA idiota. No quiero, déjalo así, hagamos como que esta conversación nunca ocurrió."

– "Nanoha, ¿alguna vez yo he hecho algo idiota?" Oh, creo que va a comenzar a llorar.

En ese momento, la puerta del salón se abrió y de paso dejó ver una melena rubia que era grotescamente imposible de confundir. Hayate a veces pensaba seriamente en que uno de esos días agarraría a Fate y le enseñaría el significado de las peluquerías -y a Nanoha de paso también, aún espera el día en que se tropiece con su propia coleta-.

– "¡Fate-chan!" Como siempre su amiga rubia justo a tiempo.

Fate por su parte había dado un paso atrás asustada y se cubrió el rostro con el brazo.

Hayate se había acercado rápidamente a la rubia luego de poder zafarse de las garras -sí, garras- de Nanoha, que ahora tenía el rostro apoyado en la palma de la mano y miraba la escena sin mucho interés.

Fate echó una rápida ojeada por todo el salón y cuando se percató de todas aquellas miradas disimuladas y para nada disimuladas sobre su cuerpo entrecerró los ojos desconfiada.

– "Hayate, mi nivel de aggro hoy está muy raro."

Hayate miró a sus compañeros. "Sí, también lo noté, atrajiste más miradas que el día de ayer."

– "Resolveré esto más tarde o luego acarreará más problemas."

– "Fate." Hayate se acercó un poco más al rostro de la rubia y la inspeccionó con cuidado. "Déjame adivinar, te has vuelto a desvelar."

– "Tenía que cumplir el deber con mi reino." Respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

– "¿Qué fue ahora?"

– "Hubo una invasión en la ciudad principal, con mi hermandad estuvimos toda la madrugada despejando las calles de los enemigos. Eran insistentes, luego de resucitar en el cementerio llegaban a los pocos segundos a atacar de nuevo. Luego de echarlos nos fuimos todos a una mazmorra para celebrarlo y terminamos emborrachándonos todos en la taberna del bosque. Queríamos hacer una contra invasión, pero ya estábamos todos muy cansados, así que lo postergamos para hoy. Conéctate a eso de las seis."

– "Veo que tienes todas las energías."

– "Claro, podría ahora mismo ir a vaciar la ciudad nuevamente de invasores."

– "Esa es una excelente noticia mi joven padawan, porque tengo una misión para ti."

– "P-pero, Hayate, hey, espera." Fate comenzó a ser literalmente arrastrada en dirección al pupitre en el que Hayate y Nanoha habían estado conversando. De a poco la última, que todo el rato había estado mirando la escena, comenzó a cambiar el rostro por uno más serio a cada paso que daba Hayate arrastrando consigo a _esa _rubia. "¡Tengo mi libro de misiones lleno!"

– "Nanoha-chan, te presento a Fate-chan." Hayate le dio un pequeño empujón en la espalda a Fate.

Nanoha mantuvo la misma mirada de horror en la rubia. –"Sí, ya la conozco, todas hemos sido compañeras durante dos años."

– "EL PUNTO ES." La acalló. A veces Nanoha era tan aburrida, por eso iba a morir soltera. "Fate-chan, ¿tú eres amiga de Vice no es cierto?" En ese momento Nanoha se comenzó a ahogar y Hayate pensó seriamente que ponerse blanca tantas veces en un día era malo para la salud. "Te necesitamos para una misión super ultra secreta."

– "Ya te lo dije. Mi libro de misiones está lleno."

El ruido de la madera crujir contra el suelo hizo que ambas se voltearan hacia Nanoha, que se había parado de una manera más ofusca de lo normal y respiraba casi entrecortado vacilando la vista entre las dos chicas frente a ella.

Fate paseó una vez más la vista por el salón. Ahora todos miraban a Nanoha.

– "Oye." Llamó Fate. "¿Cómo le haces para lidiar con tu problema del aggro?"


	2. Problemática

Respira Fate, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala.

Eso es, así me gusta, ahora sólo debo calmar las enormes ganas de darle un buen golpe a todo el mundo, sumado a un empujón por algún acantilado, más el interés que les pondré por tener la dicha de ser tocados por mí -¿qué? ¿me estás diciendo que el hecho de que mis manos toquen sus espaldas y los lancen al vacío no vale?- y estaré ready-lista-preparada para la gente.

Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, exhala, exhala, ex...ha-ha...la... ex... e...

INHALA.

– "¡Pero qu-agajghagh San yisus!" Fate se corrió hacia atrás en su silla con ruedas de un empujón en su escritorio para tener una mejor vista a su ordenador. "Es que esto es enserio." Gruñó. "Estoy con una banda de imbéciles que nada más saben pasar una vida intentando lamerse el codo." Volvió a acercarse y agarró el mouse casi con histeria para comenzar a dar los clicks más brutales de su corta vida. "¿Es que acaso en sus casas les daban petróleo y les aromatizaban el trasero con aceite? ¿Qué parte de 'CUIDADO, HAY UN SANADOR, DENLE A ÉL' no entienden? Se la han pasado toda la maldita batalla atacando a ese maldito guerrero, y en todo este rato no se han preguntado cómo carajos es que no le baja la vida. Ay detenganme, ay detenganme que los reporto a todos por idiotas."

Fate se mordió el labio sin poder despegar los ojos de la brutal matanza que estaba sufriendo su grupo en la batalla. De compañeros tenía magos, rangos, guerreros, pero todos eran unos tarados. Si sumaba todas las muertes que había sufrido su equipo llevaban 145, mientras que los enemigos sólo tenían 30, pero lo que más le colmaba la paciencia era ver a ese guerrero enemigo con la armadura más ridícula que había visto en sus años de juego, en el puesto número uno de matanzas.

Y sólo porque tenía a alguien que lo curaba. Era el maldito líder de toda la batalla y él lo sabía, todos lo sabían.

Casi mordiéndose los dedos de rabia dio un enter y una gran bocanada de aire para comenzar a escribir.

_Fatetera Testarózame: Hey chicos, ¿qué tal si le damos al sanador?_

Fate se cruzó de brazos con la esperanza de que alguien en su equipo SÍ tuviese cerebro.

_Kuropipin: LOL WHAT, speak in english._

Una ceja le comenzó a temblar.

_Fatetera Testarózame: HEALER. ATTACK THEIR HEALER. (Sanador, ataquen a su sanador)_

_Kuropipin: ¿HEAL?_

_Fatetera Testarózame: YEAH, HEAL, GO GO GO!_

_Kuropipin: Ah... ¿Heal? Qué carajos es un heal._

_Fatetera Testarózame: Por el amor de... si hablas en español deja de joderme la maldita existencia. _

_Kuropipin: Es que pensé que hablabas en inglés._

_Fatetera Testarózame: Pero si empecé hablando en esp... mira, olvídalo. Tienen un sanador, y para tu información un sanador SANA, y está SANANDO al GUERRERO que los está PARTIENDO desde hace veinte minutos, así que denle al maldito sanador para que podamos matar al guerrero._

_Homun: Gemas, vendo gemas._

_Kuropipin: ¿Vendes gemas?_

_Fatetera Testarózame: ¡No cambien el tema!_

_Yuuka: Qué tal amigos (=3=)_

_Fatetera Testarózame: Cállate y ayúdame a que entiendan._

_Kuropipin: (e.e)_

_Fatetera Testarózame: ¡No le respondas con más caras!_

_Homun: Gemas, vendo gemsa._

_Homun: Gemsa*_

_Fatetera Testarózame: ..._

_Homun: Gemas... y pollo._

**Tu equipo ha perdido la batalla.**

**Serás sacado de la partida en 6 minutos.**

Fate simplemente se quedó en silencio sin encontrar la palabra o expresión que definiera lo que sentía en ese momento. ¿Dolor? ¿Hambre? ¿Decepción del mundo? ¿A dónde iban a parar? ¿Qué era la vida realmente? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué le encantaban tanto los monólogos?

– "Pues ya está. Ya está." Decía para sí mientras hacía que su personaje se montara en su caballo luego de sacarlo de la batalla y que apareciese en la ciudad principal, y lo llevaba lejos de la sociedad, hacia el bosque. "Acabo de tener la peor partida que me dejará marcada y seré el hazme-reír de todo el reino por un puñado de tontos del cul...-"

Un sonido desde el interior de su casa le obligó a callar y mirar hacia la puerta de su habitación atenta. Se levantó lentamente de la silla con rueditas -en la que tanto le encantaba girar hasta marearse- y entrecerró los ojos esperando a escuchar algún otro sonido.

¿Podría ser que...?

Una seguidilla de fuertes pisadas de alguien corriendo en dirección exacta hacia su habitación le hizo despertar todos sus reflejos de supervivencia.

Con toda habilidad de chica adolescente que vive al límite apagó los parlantes y la pantalla de su ordenador, y casi de dos zancadas llegó a la cama para meterse bajo de ella y taparse con las sábanas la cabeza.

"_Lo sabía." _Pensó. _"Nadie más en esta casa tiene aquella habilidad para fundirse con el entorno y hacer que sus pasos se vuelvan susurros... tinieblas... sólo ella, el jefe de calabozo más difícil con el que me he cruzado, aquel que hasta ahora ni las más grandes hermandades podrían derrotar... __mi...__"_

En ese momento la puerta se abrió con brutalidad y con cierta desconfianza -y en pijama... de flores... sí, rosado- entró Lindy mirando en todas las direcciones posibles. La pieza de su hija podía ser el lugar más peligroso de toda la casa, el lugar con más trampas... para un novato, pero para ella que conocía todos los rincones como la palma de su mano aquel sitio era como... bueno... era como la palma de su mano.

Pero una palma más peligrosa y maligna -risa maligna de fondo.-

Comenzó acercándose cuidadosamente al ordenador y lo examinó completamente. Todo estaba demasiado bien posicionado; o su objetivo realmente no se había desvelado esa noche o Fate definitivamente había logrado otro nivel en su arte de ocultar los hechos. Enarcó una ceja y giró la cabeza hacia el bulto en la cama que dejaba ver sólo unos pocos mechones rubios. La respiración acompasada de Fate hacía que las sábanas se levantaran levemente con ritmo tranquilo... demasiado tranquilo.

Cualquier persona extraña que estuviese allí con ella pensaría que la chica realmente dormía, como cualquier otra persona normal, pero algo olía mal ahí y no eran sólo los calcetines de Fate ni los restos de nachos con queso cubiertos de moscas -EW, moscas en mis nachos- en aquel pote junto al teclado negro. Era el olor de la mentira encubierta.

Nadie conocía mejor las fechorías de Fate como su madre.

Y Chrono, quizás Chrono, pero él tenía el pelo azul así que no vale la opinión de gente con tintura en el cabello.

– "Esta vez te has salvado." Susurró Lindy. "Me retiraré... sólo por hoy, no sé cómo le has hecho para ocultar todo y dejar la escena en impecables condiciones... pero lo averiguaré..." Cerró la puerta con cautela. A los dos segundos la abrió de nuevo. "Y limpia esos nachos o le daré tu postre a Chrono."

Como toda una persona experta en el tema, Fate se mantuvo en la misma posición, calculará unos diez minutos, al menos hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a acalambrarse y sólo allí bajó la sábana hasta la altura de los ojos para mirar con regocijo que ya no había rastros de su madre en la pieza.

Se había salvado, pero no podía negar que había sido por los pelos, debía ser más cuidadosa o terminaría sin ordenador o internet... y esa sería el fin de todo; de su vida y del honor de su elfa. -enserio, si eso ocurría lo más probable es que comenzara una nueva vida en la casa CON internet de Hayate o fuera del StarBucks... quizás si se ponía con un tarro de leche a pedir dinero conseguía algunas monedas hipster para pagarse su propio internet... porque todos saben que las monedas hipster valen el doble, incluso Obama lo sabe.-

Pero ahora que lo pensaba... ¿Por qué su madre fue a molestarla a la habitación? De todas maneras agradecía el hecho de que el atraco invasivo maternal no hubiese ocurrido en plena batalla.

Estiró el brazo para agarrar su despertador que realmente no era despertador, era sólo un reloj pulsera que había dejado en su velador porque en todas las películas e historias que leía los chicos y chicas tenían relojes despertadores con alarma, así todo groovi y bien genial, por lo que no aguantó que en su vida no hubiese uno. A falta de dinero, se las arregló con lo que tenía.

Frunció la boca cuando notó que ya eran casi las seis de la madrugada. Con razón la habían ido a molestar, pero no era su culpa desvelarse, no podía dejar a su hermandad con todos aquellos problemas además de que en aquella época era cuando más gente nueva ganaba la guild.

Apenas dejó el reloj nuevamente en la madera comenzó a parpadear su pantalla con una luz verde que apenas se veía -sólo si te lo ponías a dos milímetros del ojo con las luces apagadas. Sí, quizás ahí veías que era verde.- y un sonido casi agonizante que anunciaba la llegada de la endemoniada hora para ir a la escuela.

Fate gruñó y se pasó las manos por la cara mientras lanzaba maldiciones al aire y repetía cosas como 'por qué no dormí', 'no volveré a desvelarme', a pesar de que ella y toda la gente que no la conocía ni la escuchaba sabía que era una vil y total mentira.

Golpeó un par de veces el reloj para apagar la alarma pero recordó que aquello no era una película groovi y bien genial, era su vida nada groovi y genial, ni ella era una de esas chicas bien groovies y geniales con relojes que suenan y se apagan con un golpe.

– "Quizás si le digo a mamá que en la escuela me han pedido un reloj groovi para un proyecto me de el dinero... sep, soy una genio." Dijo mientras se paraba para ir y devorar un puñado de nachos. "¡Ew! ¡Saben asqueroso!" Miró con furia al recipiente y vaciló la vista entre éste y las moscas que giraban sobre él casi como cuervos. "Detesto a las moscas, pero antes muerta a dejarles este banquete a aquellos bicharracos quita comida. No señor."

* * *

– "Fate luces asqueroso. Qué quieres que diga."

– "Eso no es algo que esperaba escuchar de tu boca." Fate se apretó con más fuerza el estómago que a ratos atacaba con retortijones amenazadoramente amenazantes y se dejó caer encima del pupitre. "No, espera. En realidad sí me esperaba eso de ti. Eres malvada."

– "Deberías agradecerlo, te estoy siendo sincera. Estás fea." Hayate sonrió casi con delicia. La maldita estaba disfrutando el momento. "Bueno pero dime qué hiciste, porque por algo debes haber quedado así."

– "No sé, no sé." En serio no sé. ¿Me habrán envenenado mientras dormía? Esperen no dormí. ¿Entonces en el desayuno? ¡Dios! ¡Mi madre ya llegó a ese punto! Debo dejar el país... O quizás alguno de sus enemigos brujo ya había planeado un ataque en contra de su vida. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque le tenía que ocurrir esas cosas a ella? ¿Por qué tenía que tener -ser- una elfa tan hábil con la espada?

– "¿Qué comiste ayer?"

– "Pues lo normal. Algunas papas, dulces, queso, más queso, nachos."

– "Si ayer me hubieses dicho lo que comerías ese día ya te daba por muerta."

– "De todas maneras eso no me ayuda." Bajó un poco los párpados. "Estoy segura de que han puesto algo en mi comida, rápido Hayate busca en mi bolso una poción roja en el bolsillo de afuera. Esa me la hizo un alquimista la semana pasada, me dijo que quitaba todo tipo de enfermedades y no me cobró casi nada."

– "¡Entendido!" Hayate se colocó el bolso en las piernas y metió una mano en su interior. "Espera, qué mierda estoy haciendo." Dijo palideciendo. "Todos saben que no hay pociones que quiten todas las enfermedades."

– "¿Es que acaso no puede haber UN día en esta escuela en la que no arruines mi vida?"

La voz cargada en molestia a las espaldas de ambas les obligó a darse la vuelta -bueno, sólo Hayate, Fate siguió quejándose entre dientes sin moverse-. Nanoha tenía ambas manos en la cintura y Hayate de reojo vio cómo golpeaba a una velocidad insana el pie con el suelo. Esa mujer estaba loca, necesitaba gatos urgentemente. ¿De dónde los podría sacar? Si podía esa misma tarde la llevaba a alguna tienda de animales... luego de ir a la peluquería claro. También se llevaría a Fate. Le harían un bien a la gente que hace pelucas.

– "Te estoy hablando a ti." Nanoha se cruzó de brazos. Hayate las miró a ambas en silencio. "Rubia." Silencio. "Fenómeno." ¿ya dije silencio? "... Fate."

– "¿Uh?" Musitó para mal de su estómago.

Nanoha crujió los dientes. – "¡Que te salgas de mi pupitre!"

– "Para tú información este pupitre es de..." Fate calló. ¿De quién era el pupitre? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en el momento en que se sentó. "Es de... de... Juan."

– "Ajá, Juan."

– "Juan pues." Repitió Fate aún sin levantar la cara de la madera. "Juan. El que vende relojes bien groovies que suenan en las películas pero no brillan verde. AGH." Se quejó cuando otro retortijón la atacó.

– "... Necesitas un doctor rápido."

– "Y tú una peluquería." Agregó Hayate.

– "¡¿Cómo has dicho?!" Nanoha literalmente se había lanzado contra Fate, para sorpresa de Hayate -que ya había comenzado a sacar las fotos de los santos de su bolsillo-, y la había agarrado por el pelo obligándola a levantar el rostro.

– "¡PERO QUÉ CARAJO!" Chilló Fate.

– "¡Fate, qué te he dicho sobre controlar tu boca!" Gritó Hayate lanzándole algunas imágenes de María, Jesús y ángeles que nadie conocía... A penas me libre de esto le daré unas buenas razones a Hayate que le harán replantear nuestra amistad y por las cuales tendrá que llegar al colegio con protección todos los días... no esa clase de protección por dios, si no con rodilleras, casco, esas cosas... creo.

– "Sal de mi pupitre."

– "¡Aléjate de mí, novata sin equipo!"

– "Deja de usar tu extraña jerga conmigo."

– "¡Silencio!, ni siquiera eres digna de dirigirte a tu superior de esa mane-AGAH POR EL AMOR DE DIOS deja de tironearme el pelo, no por nada lo lavo todos los días con Sedal Shampoo ultra nutritivo."

– "¡Entonces aléjate del único lugar en la que hasta ahora he podido estar en paz!"

Fate en menos de lo que canta un gallo se paró de un impulso y encaró a Nanoha para continuar más cómoda -no por hacerle caso- con la charla sobre novatos, armas, pócimas y estadísticas, cosa que una n00b como Nanoha no entendería, pero escucharlas le haría bastante bien a su coco. Justo en ese momento ocurrieron dos cosas que le impidieron emitir sonido o algo que se asemejara a aquello.

Lo primero fueron las asquerosas náuseas que incluso le hicieron pensar dos veces si correr al baño o correr a la ventana, de todas maneras estaba abierta. O también Nanoha, de todas maneras se lo merecía. Lo segundo fue que en ese preciso momento había aparecido Vice por las espaldas de ambas saludando airadamente. Algo raro ocurría con la gente ese día, tendían a aparecer por las espaldas, bah, de seguro era el día al revés y nadie se lo había dicho.

– "¡Hey, Fate!" La cara de Vice cambió cuando se dio cuenta de que la situación era un tanto extraña con Hayate hace apenas unos instantes mirando divertida a Nanoha agarrando el pelo de Fate que estaba más blanca de lo común. "Eh..."

Nanoha sutilmente había dejado de agarrar -para bien de Fate- con tanta furia el cabello rubio. Fate no pudo evitar levantar ambas cejas cuando las mejillas de la castaña casi imperceptiblemente se tornaron más rosadas, cosa que sólo lo logró ver gracias a la cercanía.

Puaj. Nanoha sonrojándose. Aquello le había dado más náuseas aún, eso no ocurría, Nanoha era fría, cruel, ni siquiera tenía sangre, estaba segura que era petroleo en vez de eso. Eso le dejaba más en claro que era el día al revés... mierda, tenía los peores amigos, nadie le avisó. Podría haber ya hecho muchas cosas entretenidas y bromas, pero ahí estaba como idiota metida en un lío para nada al revés... era aburridamente normal y gahgjadgs dioooos, mi estómagooo, estúpidas nauseas.

...

¡No me jodas que debo vomitar al revés también! ¡Ya no quiero jugar más!

– "¡No puedo hacer esto! ¡Pausa temporal, pausa temporal!" Chilló Fate antes de librarse del agarre de Nanoha y salir corriendo a toda velocidad al baño.

– "¿F-Fate?" Dijo Vice siguiéndola con la mirada. Cuando Fate ya había desaparecido por la puerta el chico suspiró y miró a Hayate. "Nada que hacer. Hayate, cuando Fate vuelva ¿le puedes decir que me devuelva los apuntes de lenguaje? Los necesito para la segunda hora."

– "Okidoki." Hayate levantó el pulgar, pero en seguida su sonrisa emergió cuando el castaño desvió la mirada hacia Nanoha, que todo ese rato se había quedado en silencio con la mirada fija en él. "¿Takamachi Nanoha, cierto?" Ahí comenzaba la diversión.

– "¿Eh?" Hayate se golpeó el rostro. Nanoha era una sorda, pero no cualquier sorda, una sorda idiota... y malhumorada. "Sí."

– "Vaya, no sabía que Fate y tú eran amigas, que agradable sorpresa."

Hayate se rio entre dientes. Nanoha se había vuelto a poner blanca, tan blanca como el vestido de novias que ella jamás tendría. Debería buscar algún lugar que los hagan negros.

Oh, también debía recordar colocar una nota mental sobre Vice. Hasta ahora es la única persona existente que podría ver amistad entre una chica agarrando el pelo de la otra en tal atmósfera mortífera.

Si hubieran estado allí incluso podrían haberse percatado del extraño olor a azufre.

Luego de que Vice se despidiese con la mano para ir a sentarse a su pupitre, -que para mal de muchas de sus fans era el último en la esquina- Nanoha se había logrado mover. Nanoha sería un gran sujeto de pruebas, ahora mismo había entrado en esa especie de trance en la que no sabía si matar a alguien, llorar, o reírse.

Pobre, a veces realmente daba pena.

...

Na, era gracioso ver su cara.

– "Ve el lado positivo Nanoha-chwan, para Vice estas un cuarto de metro de Fate más cerca de él."

– "Eso..." Nanoha cerró los ojos casi apunto de desmayarse, pero en vez de eso se dejó caer en la silla que hace unos minutos había sido utilizada por la rubia. "eso es lo que más me aterra."

* * *

Ja, ya quiero ver cómo se las arreglan estas tipas para agradarse.


End file.
